


Hooked on a Feeling

by komkommertijd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Best Friends, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: It was normal for them, laying next to each other with their fingers interlaced and their minds full of dreams and hopes. Until maybe it wasn't normal, but special. Special in a way that Daniel couldn't really comprehend.orThe university AU with artsy boy Charles and his best friend/crush Daniel that no one asked for but I wrote it anyway.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Hooked on a Feeling

It was a cold winter day, the snow painted the world white just a few days ago and Daniel was on his way across campus, taking fast steps so his hands wouldn't get cold. He should really invest in some gloves or else his fingers would fall off at some point. Hiding behind the collar of his jacket was the easiest way to avoid the frost biting at his nose and he really missed his home where it would be summer right now. But no, he had to attend classes in a country thousands of miles away from home for another week while his friends enjoyed their break already, relaxing under the hot sun in Australia. Daniel would not go home for Christmas, he didn't really have the money to afford the plane tickets and it felt like too much stress anyway.

He finally reached his destination and took his phone out of his pocket, typing as fast as he could with his icy fingers. It was hard, but he managed to send the message and ten minutes later, the door of the building opened and he was looking at the smile of his best friend, who immediately grimaced when the cold wind came inside before Daniel could. 

Charles was currently dressed in the ugliest ugly Christmas sweater Daniel had ever seen, matching its colorful patterns with a pair of red and black checkered pants. Apparently, he hadn't even bothered to put shoes on, which was probably the worst part of it all, but the older student decided not to comment on it, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Charles busied himself with cleaning his glasses, that he didn't even need in the first place, mind you, before he took a step back, looking at Daniel with a dismissive expression.

"Be warned, if you dare to hug me right now I will throw you out in a matter of seconds, Mister. You should unfreeze first."

Daniel just rolled his eyes, why on earth would he ever hug his friend voluntarily in the first place? Instead of commenting on it though he just followed Charles up the stairs, which made him sweat pretty quickly, even though his fingers still felt cold. They started to tingle after a while, finally letting the warmth in when Dan took off his beanie, holding it tightly in one hand. He could feel his fingers now, but he still didn't trust them again yet. When Charles stopped in front of the door, his friend almost ran into him, not noticing that they had already arrived in front of the dorm room that the younger male called his home. 

A heavy smell of cinnamon hit Daniel in the face when the door opened, it was probably one of at least a hundred scented candles Charles kept inside his room, and it was probably either self-made or at least fair trade, could candles be fair trade? Daniel really didn't know. He was shoved inside the room and he took his time to take off his bag and afterward his jacket, putting his beanie inside his backpack, he knew he would never get it back if he forgot it at this place. When he looked back up, Charles was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and a peaceful look on his face. Daniel had to admit that it looked cute, just a tiny little bit though, it was still Charles he was looking at, the way the fairy lights on the wall reflected in his glasses, tiny specks of the golden light getting caught in his messy hair. He smiled at his friend and patted the free spot next to him when he noticed him staring.

So Daniel kicked off his shoes and neatly placed them next to a pair of black Dr. Martens before he climbed onto the bed, sitting down on the soft sheets and sighing contently, finally able to relax after the stressful day. Charles handed him some hot punch, nonalcoholic though, it was Wednesday and they both had classes the next day. Daniel inspected the mug, probably another thrifted one, before he took a sip, feeling the heat going through his body. It was nice, letting go of his worries for a while. Somehow he felt as if he was in a parallel universe whenever he was inside this room and as if time was not important in this little space of happiness.

He continued drinking, looking around the room he got so used to over the past months. There were tons of paper stacked underneath the desk, paint tubes and brushes scattered all over the tabletop and a few sketches that Charles probably never finished. Daniel smiled when he noticed that his friend finally had the time to put up all the polaroid pictures he took over the past months, gushing over how good Daniel apparently looked on them, but never showing them to him. They were neatly stuck to the wall, it was probably the only neat thing in this room, and it somehow made it look like Charles actually put effort into it. Because that's just how Charles was, a little clumsy and all over the place, but when something mattered to him he put all his energy in it. That was probably the reason why Daniel endured all his quirks, because in the end, he was still amazing and fascinating, somehow surprising Dan with a new hobby every week. Sometimes he would collect stickers, the next week he would play the ukulele, then he learned morse code. But he was never too busy to spend time with his friend, whether they went out for coffee or it was just a spam of unnecessary messages and heart emojis at 1 am. He always made sure that Daniel was okay.

"What are you thinking about?"

Charles distracted Daniel from his thoughts, returning to nipping on his punch while still looking at Daniel, his glasses fogging when the hot air coming from his mug touched the usually clear surface. It made the Australian smile, he knew that Charles hated it but he was just too proud to take the glasses off. Again, there was really no reason at all for him to wear them ("It's called style, Daniel!"). He had to admit that it did look good though, so he wouldn't say anything about it. He shrugged then, which was not a reply than his friend was happy with.

"Just you I guess", he added before taking another sip out of his own mug, rolling his eyes when Charles cooed at him. Sometimes he was really just the most annoying person Daniel has ever met. He was glad that the younger male left it at that, laying back on the matress and placing his drink on his stomach instead. He started humming some 80's song that Daniel didn't know the name of and besides that they stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence in the fairy light lit room. 

After a while Daniel finished the punch and carefully put the mug away before he leaned back and rested his body next to his friend's, the two of them staring at the ceiling until Dan turned his head to look at Charles, breaking the silence.

"I'm really glad to be friends with you", he said, smiling at the younger one who mimicked the gesture but not fully turning his head since that was impossible with the glasses. Instead, he intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed Daniel's hand.

"Friends, yes. I'm glad too, Danny." He chuckled quietly, still holding onto his friend's hand, starting to hum again. It was Blue Swede's Hooked on a Feeling this time and Daniel couldn't help but smile even more, looking back up at the ceiling. It was normal for them, laying next to each other with their fingers interlaced and their minds full of dreams and hopes. Until maybe it wasn't normal but special. Special in a way that Daniel couldn't really comprehend. He would worry about the weird feeling later, it was probably just the hot punch that made his stomach tingle.

At that moment, all that counted was Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened out of nowhere but I kind of like the way it turned out, even if it is relatively short.  
> The world deserves more of artsy Charles and his soft best friend Daniel, so I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Please don't kill me for any grammar or vocabulary issues, English is not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
